


lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lolli, lollipop!

by fangirl6202



Series: the newsies in the 60's [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, First Kiss, Gen, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Parent Jack, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric, Trans Racetrack Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Spot Conlon didn’t know why he was so jittered, it wasn’t even his first date with the gal!Never before had Spot gotten so flustered when picking up a dolly, but then again… she wasn’t like any other doll he picked up either. She was a real sweetheart, she was, but she was every bit the greaser that Spot was.Spot had never met a girl to lead her lunch group in prayer only to skip next hour to smoke cigarettes under the bleachers and curse enough to make Spot blush.Yeah, Tazia Higgins was something else.-----in 1958, two teenagers fell in love. Spot and Tazia knew it wouldn't be easy. He was brown, she was white. He was a greaser, she was a soc. But it didn't matter: Spot would do anything to protect his relationship with the girl he loved.Soon, skin color and social class become the least of their worries.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: the newsies in the 60's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lolli, lollipop!

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted since the first one got taken for some reason? Enjoy!
> 
> This is a Trans Racetrack fic, but as he has not come to realize it, he goes by She/Her pronouns until he comes out!

### Work Text:

Parking in front of the now familiar house in front of him, Spot Conlon gripped the steering wheel of his brother’s car tighter than necessary. It wasn’t all that big, kinda small for the neighborhood actually, but it was sure a hell of a lot bigger than his. He could feel beady eyes from the nearby neighbors glaring at him, probably wondering what a boy like him was doing in their nice, white, suburbs. Upon realization that his knuckles were turning a pale white from his grip, he let go of the steering wheel with a growl; he was being _ridiculous._ It was just a _date!_

_How’s bout I take you out this weekend, doll? Saturday at 6?_

Spot would never admit it, but his terror had far outweighed his excitement throughout the week, only magnified by the fact that the big night had come. He didn’t know _why_ he was so jittered, it wasn’t even his first date with the gal! Spot had taken her out twice before and yet he was sweating like a damn sinner in church. 

Never before had Spot gotten so flustered when picking up a dolly, but then again… she wasn’t like any other doll he picked up either. She was a real sweetheart, she was, but she was every bit the greaser that Spot was. 

Spot had never met a girl to lead her group in prayer at lunch only to skip class the next hour to smoke cigarettes under the bleachers and curse enough to make _Spot_ blush. She was on Cloud 9 when Spot took her out of the school parking lot on his Harley and even more so when he let her hang at the garage. Any other gal would have sat by politely but she slid in right beside Spot to help, not even caring that her skirt was gettin’ stained. 

Yeah, Tazia Higgins was something else.

Spot wasn’t one to be jacketed, never liked the idea, but there was just something about Tazia that made him act like a goof. 

Spot cursed his mental state and threw open his door, making sure to grab the bouquet in the passenger seat. That was another thing about Tazia; even though she was as far from ladylike as a dame could be, Spot felt the need to be a gentleman with her. Opening doors, bringing flowers, offering his lighter. He never thought he’d be the guy to walk a dame from her door (‘specially not in a _white_ neighborhood), but here he was, hair slicked back, his best leather jacket on, making his way onto her porch. 

Taking in a deep breath, he raised a hand but the door flung open before he could bring it in him to knock, revealing a stylized mess of blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

“Hey-a, Spotty!”

Despite mentally prepping himself in the car, actually _seeing_ Tazia knocked the damn wind out of him. Her bright blues were lined with a delicate cat liner, her golden hair fell to her shoulders in elegant rings, lips a cherry red, and Spot’s eyes widened as he realized that she wasn’t wearing a dress for the first time since he had met her. Her shirt was a muted cream and her pants were an almost navy-like blue.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, Tazia! You look… _beautiful._ "

If he didn’t know any better, Spot could have sworn the girl blushed at his words. “You ain’t bad looking yourself, Conlon.” She quipped, giving him a quick one-over and catching eye of the flowers. 

“Spotty, you shouldn’t have!” She exclaimed, taking the bouquet out of his hand and grinning from ear to ear. “How’d you know daisies was my favorite?!”

_It was the first thing I’s ever knew ‘bout you._

On the first day of school, in Miss Medda’s class, every student (much to Spot’s annoyance) had to say their name and a fun fact to everyone in class. Spot had announced it was _Spot, not Sean,_ that he was a mechanic, and silenced a snickering jock with just a look before the girl at the front of the next row spoke. 

“ _Anastasia Higgins,_ ” she had said, and the whole room stopped to look at her. Maybe it was the way her voice didn’t waver like everyone else’s did, maybe it was the hint of an accent, or maybe it was because she was the most beautiful gal in the room. “ _But I go by Tazia and… I like daisies. They’re my favorite.”_

“I’s got my ways, babydoll.” He said, voice (thankfully) not as shaky as he felt. 

Tazia laughed, and any and all dread left his body at the sound of it. Smiling, he offered her his arm and the pair made their way off the porch. He almost smiled at the heart-attack the neighbors must be having at seeing the two. A white gal and a Hispanic boy. What was the world coming to. 

At the sight of his brother Jack’s car parked near the curb, which Tazia had admired at the garage, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“We’re not walking?”

The past two times Spot had taken her out, the pair made the short trek into the city on foot, or on his Harley. He couldn’t tell her why, but this date was gonna need an actual vehicle. 

Jack Kelly couldn’t even believe his ears when Spot asked him over dinner a few nights ago if he could borrow his car. His first instinct was to flat-out deny his request, his car was precious to him, but he had seen the look in his little brother’s eyes when he said it was for Tazia: His baby brother was in love. He could remember the first time he had seen _his love,_ and he would have anything to please them. And, though he would never say it, he _liked_ Tazia. 

Jack wouldn’t lie, he _rarely_ trusted any soc, but she had won him over after she rolled under a car with Spot at the garage and had dinner with them later that night, beating _both_ of them in four different games of poker. She was good for him, and Spot had never been happier.

Sighing, Jack relented, leaving him with a “If you leave a _single_ scratch on ‘er, I’ll soak ya,” before ruffling his hair and heading off to bed. 

“No doll, we ain’t walking. Jack was kind enough to lend us the car for an evening,” he joked, winking as Tazia laughed. 

“Jack gon' let us drive with the top down?” She asked with a mischievous grin as Spot opened the passenger door, ducking low to not hit her head.

In retrospect, he knew his brother would kill him, but Spot couldn’t deny Tazia anything. “ _Jack_ ain't here. We can drive however you want, dolly.” He responded with his signature shit eating grin, a giggle falling from Tazia’s lips as she shut the door. 

Sliding into the driver’s seat, a sort of calmness washed over him. So far he hadn’t screwed anything up, and if he could keep his gal smiling, the rest of the night couldn’t be so bad.

\-----

Overall, Spot was impressed. He had been expecting her to start asking questions around 15 minutes, but it wasn’t until they had been driving for a half-hour that she broke.

“Spot!” She whined for the third time, hitting him with her puppy eyes as he laughed from the driver’s seat. “Why can’t you tell me where we’re going?!”

He almost caved, really, he was a sucker for her baby blues, but he had spent a while finding the place and an embarrassingly long time planning this date. Spot wanted it to be special for Tazia. He had to be strong. 

“I told you, sweetheart, it’s a surprise.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to let up, Tazia harrumphed and settled down in her seat, bringing a chuckle out of Spot. Never let it be said that Anastasia Higgins wasn't dramatic as hell. After a few minutes of silence, something she hated, she reached for the radio and began giggling as a song began playing. 

_Lollipop lollipop_

_Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop_

Spot groaned at the annoying song that seemed to always play around his work, which only made Tazia laugh and turn the volume up.

_Call my baby lollipop_

_Tell you why_

_His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie_

Tazia wasn’t the best singer, but what she lacked in tune, she made up for in effort. Singing loudly and offkey, she threw her hands up and tossed her head back, smiling in the wind. She looked so happy and carefree, like an angel, and Spot laughed like a child for the first time in a while. That was something special about Tazia: she always brought out the best in Spot. 

Oh to hell with it. 

"And when he does his shaky rockin' dance. Man, I haven't got a chance!" He sang, winking at Tazia's surprised gasp. 

The two began laughing, both singing at the top of the lungs as they raced down the road, gaining odd looks from the surrounding vehicles around them and Spot couldn't care less. In that moment, his reputation didn't matter, all that mattered was him and his gal acting like the world didn't matter. 

_"Lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lollipop!"_

  
  
  
  
  


"Now?" Tazia asked, and Spot laughed, not removing his hand from the steering wheel or his other hand from their place over her eyes. After he had successfully parked, wincing only the smallest bit when he hit a pothole, he finally let up. Tazia gasped the moment she saw where they were, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

“Oh, Spotty! You didn’t!” 

He grinned, wanting to remember this moment for as long as he lived. “Happy birthday, Tazia.”

The drive-in he had driven to was quite a ways out of town, an hour away, but it was worth it. After a night of stolen wine, Tazia had giggly confessed that she had always wanted to be taken to a drive-in movie theater. It was the sweetest date, she explained; being able to cuddle in the privacy of a car, away from prying eyes, with mountains of sweets shared between a couple. It was said nearly 2 months before but he hadn’t been able to forget it. For weeks, he tried to figure out when and how to take her, and the opportunity came in the form of the girl’s birthday. 

And he had chosen a perfect night. One of Tazia’s favorite movies was playing, a disney picture that came out when they were kids, the place was full, but not crowded, and by pure luck, he had managed to get a spot just a few rows in front of the massive screen. 

While Tazia was glancing around with pure amusement in her eyes, positively glowing in the neon lights, Spot got out and walked around to open her door. 

He offered her his arm, but the second the door opened, she jolted out of her seat and threw herself at him. Spot wasn’t expecting it and he stumbled backwards with an “oof” as he suddenly had a girl damn near squeezing the light out of him. 

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, and before Spot could reply, she grabbed onto his hand and tugged him away.

“Come on Spotty, we have’ta get in line for popcorn!”

He laughed but let her drag him away, towards the already formed line of people waiting for popcorn and sodapop. They stood in line for a good 10 minutes, Tazia looking around and pointing out different models of cars around them, the different outfits everyone was wearing, the smells in the air, but Spot didn’t notice any of it. The one thing that stuck out in his mind was the fact that Tazia still hadn’t pulled her hand away from his. 

Her hand was small and dainty in his, nearly porcelain-like. Though it had _never_ bothered him before, Spot suddenly was conscious of how calloused his hands were after years of hard manual labor. It almost felt wrong. 

It seemed that Tazia noticed why Spot had grown quiet all of a sudden. She looked down, with a small smile on her face before slowly interlocking their fingers. Without another word, she stepped forward and asked for “two cola’s and a large popcorn.” 

He had been so taken by surprise that he hadn't even realized they were next in line. 

Spot had to let go of her hand to pay, but she grabbed it back the moment she was able to, He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from hollerin’, only barely being able to stutter out a ‘thank you’ while grabbing the order.

And if there was a small pep in his step as they made their way back to the car, neither one of them said anything. 

\-----

_So this is love...mmmmm…._

Spot didn’t do princesses or fairy-tales, didn’t care about princes and castles, but with Tazia laying her head on his shoulder, it was easy to forget. 

She was humming the song along with the picture, and Spot watched in fascination as Cinderella danced with her prince (even if the whole ‘pumpkin-to-carriage’ thing bothered him) while midnight fast approached.

Without saying anything, Spot put an arm around her shoulder, and she nuzzled closer to him. His heartbeat sped up without his consent, and he could tell that Tazia knew. They watched together as Cinderella fell in love only to flee at midnight. Spot couldn't help but feel sad for her: live in poverty your whole life and _finally_ fall in love with someone, even if they are above your social class, only to have it stripped away by the end of the night? He couldn't believe how much that must hurt. He didn’t voice his thoughts, he couldn’t, so he sat there, arm wrapped around the girl he was madly in love with. 

"I think," Tazia whispered, breaking the silence between the two of them. "I think I'm in love with you."

Spot froze. 

They had been together for a few months, only a few, and he was scared. Terrified. He _knew_ he loved her, he had come to grips with that ages ago. But he was Tazia's first... everything. First date, first sweetheart, first… love. Looking down at her, he searched Tazia's face, praying that she wasn't kidding him. He wouldn't know how to handle it if she was.

She wasn't. 

There was something about her eyes, so deep and blue, that Spot could always read. They were sincere and soft, without a hint of doubt in them. 

"Well...that's mighty well, doll," he stuttered back, never once looking away from her eyes. "Cause I's been in love with you longer than I can say."

They didn't say a word, they didn't need to, and the only change in that car was the small smile on Tazia's face growing into a full grin. They were so close that neither had to move very much until their lips met for the first time. 

He’d be lying if he said he had never thought about kissing Tazia before, but the actual kiss itself was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Jack had always said you’d see sparks if you kissed someone you loved.

Spot saw _fireworks._

They parted, Spot hoped his whine at the loss of contact wasn’t audible, and Tazia grinned up at him.

“You think we can do that more often?”

Spot couldn’t help but laugh, pressing a soft peck to her forehead. She sighed into it, falling back onto his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her curls. Yeah, he smiled to himself. They were definitely going to do that more often. 

Cinderella was no longer on his mind, barely paying attention as the title character was locked in her room. No, Spot Conlon didn't do princesses or fairy-tales, didn’t care about princes and castles, but that was slowly changing.

Spot was in a fairy tale all of his own

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an au in the making for quite a while now, and I'm really glad with how it turned out. I appreciate you guys taking time to read this and comment like the real ones you are.
> 
> Also, this is going to be a series, so I'm taking requests for one-shots in this au!! Give me all the requests my dudes! Lines you want included, songs for song fics, scenes you want, everything!
> 
> Thank you for everything my dudes, I love y'all


End file.
